PS486
|title_ja=VSナゲキ・ダゲキ |title_ro=VS Nageki & Dageki |image=ABW26.png |chapter=Black & White |volume=46 |number=486 |location=Nimbasa City Battle Subway |prev_round=Gigi's Choice |next_round=A New Perspective }} Unraveling Mysteries (Japanese: VSナゲキ・ダゲキ VS & or 鉄道 Railroad) is the 486th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Evening has fallen in Nimbasa City. , who has been searching for his boss, , since winning the Gym Battle with Elesa, finally makes a breakthrough in his search as he spots someone approaching his direction from the amusement park. Upon a closer look, that someone is a burly man carrying an unconscious White on his shoulders. A furious Black confronts the man, and orders his Pokémon forward, but the man calmly responds with his and , which respectively brush aside Nite and Brav with ease, causing Tula to become terrified. The man requests for manners from Black, and it is only then that Black recognizes the man as Marshal of the Elite Four. Similarly, Marshal realizes that Black is an acquaintance of the girl he was carrying. Explaining that he found White unconscious near the ferris wheel, Marshal hands White to Black, suggesting that she should be taken to a hospital, and excuses himself from Black as he has to meet someone else. As Marshal walks away, Black spots a and asks Marshal about it. Marshal simply assumed that the Pokémon belonged to White. The next morning, Black is beside White at the hospital in western Nimbasa City. White remains unconscious in a hospital bed but appears to mutter "Gigi" and " " repeatedly. Eventually, she wakes up and weakly calls out to Black. Black is overjoyed that White has finally come around, but is unaware that behind him, the same Servine he saw the night before, is peeking through from behind the curtain. White sees it and cries with anguish. Black responds by calling for the medical staff - after a while he learns from them that White's physical injuries are healing quickly but mentally, she is still in a major state of trauma. White later feels ready to talk about the events that happened to her, but outside of the hospital. Thus, Black takes her to the park nearby and hears her story. Black, having finally heard of 's connection with Team Plasma, decides that Team Plasma is to blame for the event that happened, regardless of whether Gigi was 'stolen' or it chose to follow N willingly, but then notices that the same Servine from earlier had followed them to the park. After Servine ignores Black's request for N's location, he deems Servine a potential spy for Team Plasma and calls Nite forward to attack it, but the grass snake dodges and trips Nite over with its tail. Black then decides to call for Musha's head-clearing, but then realizes that he could have asked Marshal about the Servine yesterday. A shows up, claiming that too much shouting will cause Black to go hungry. The Baker, who calls herself Chris, offers a pair of freshly baked buns to Black. Knowing that he hasn't eaten since last night, Black accepts the offer straight away and marvels at the taste of the buns he took a bite out of. Chris then spots White; knowing that White is the Pokémon Musical's brainchild, and thus a famous person around the Nimbasa area, Chris compliments her and requests an autograph from her but Black stops Chris and tells her to leave. Chris reiterates that she herself does not come from Nimbasa; she runs a mobile business that moves across the region, thus she knows a lot of things just by speaking to customers. After hearing that Chris knows why Marshal came to the city and who he is meeting, Black gets intrigued. Chris guesses correctly from White that her idea was developed from a meeting with the Nimbasa board regarding entertainment, and later reveals that there was another meeting going on at around the same time, regarding Pokémon battling. Black later realizes that Marshal came to the city for his involvement in this meeting. Chris decides to show Black and White the idea that was being proposed, and drives the two to a building called the Gear Station. Black and White eventually see that it is a subway station. Black spots Marshal inside one of the carriages, battling someone. Major events * is found by Marshal. * takes White to the hospital and learns what happened to her. * Black and White learn about the Battle Subway. Debuts * Marshal Pokémon debuts * * * Characters Humans * * * (flashback) * Iris (flashback) * Marshal * Alder * Ingo * Emmet * Chris * (flashback) * Mayor of Nimbasa City (flashback) Pokémon * (Brav; 's) * (Musha; 's) * (Nite; 's) * (Tula; 's) * ( ) * (Gigi; 's; flashback) * (Marshal's) * (Marshal's) * (Marshal's) * (Alder's) * (Alder's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; flashback) * (Trainer's; flashback) * (Trainer's; flashback) * (Trainer's; flashback) * (Trainer's; flashback) * (Trainer's; flashback) * (Trainer's; flashback) * (flashback) Trivia * In the VIZ Media mini-volumes of the , this round was collected in . * In the Kurokawa translation from , this round was released in . In other languages |fr_eu= |de= |it=VS Throh e Sawk - |ko= |pt_br= |es_eu= |vi = VS Nageki - Dageki - Đường ray }} de:Kapitel 486 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) zh:PS486